Demam
by Valvet
Summary: L-elf demam dan A-drei tahu itu berarti malapetaka untuknya. Tapi siapa sangka L-elf berpikiran sama? Karena demam semuanya jadi berantakan. Bahkan L-elf yakin otaknya mulai rusak... L-elf/A-drei


**Demam © Yoshiro Reiyu **

**Valvrave The Liberator/ Kakumeiki Valvrave is not mine.**

**Warning: AU, Modify-canon, BL-possibility, Typo(s), OOC, dll**

**Pairing: A-drei/L-elf Friendship**

**.**

"Tiga puluh sembilan koma lima derajat. Kau tidak akan bisa mengikuti agenda hari ini, L-elf. Dan A-drei kau bisa bantu dia untuk kembali ke kamar. Jangan lupa, ini obat yang harus kau minum."

L-elf merengut, A-drei menghela nafas lesu, dan dokter di depan mereka menepuk lembut kepala L-elf.

"Aku akan laporkan ini pada Cain," dokter militer dalam balutan jas putihnya menatap termometer digital yang masih menunjukkan angka 39,5 di layar. "Dan kau nak," lalu dia menatap A-drei yang sedang manyun ke arah L-elf, "kembalilah ke lapangan setelah mengantar temanmu, mengerti?"

A-drei mengangguk patuh mendengar ucapan dokter jaga itu. "Saya mengerti, sir," sahutnya setelah memberi anggukan. Padahal ekspresi wajahnya tidak mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa pergi." Dokter itu memberikan sebotol kecil kaca berisi beberapa tablet pada A-drei. "Pastikan dia minum ini setelah makan. Dua kali, dua tablet," jelasnya ramah pada si pemilik iris magenta yang masih cemberut.

Entah cemberut karena teman sekamarnya itu sakit dan berarti dia harus ikut sibuk mengurisi atau cemburu karena bukan dia yang sakit.

"Dan untukmu L-elf, cepatlah sembuh atau Cain akan memberi menu tambahan khusus, mengerti?" tegas si dokter dengan raut serius pada L-elf yang terbaring setengah tak sadar di atas ranjang unit kesehatan. Rasa simpatinya tumbuh melihat wajah padam L-elf karena demam.

L-elf yang merasa tubuhnya setengah melayang hanya mengangguk pelan dan mencoba duduk. Pandangannya buram dan saat melangkah turun rasanya seperti terjun bebas. Untung saja A-drei langsung menopang tubuhnya yang linglung begitu kakinya memijak lantai.

"Terimakasih, sir. Maaf mengganggu anda pagi ini," A-drei tersenyum seperlunya ke arah dokter jaga itu. Ia lalu membantu L-elf berjalan keluar dari unit kesehatan yang masih sepi. Dan mengomel pelan pada L-elf yang menatapnya jengah

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai temanmu itu pingsan," sedangkan dokter itu menyahut sambil tertawa pelan melihat tingkah dua anak muda di depannya.

.

Tubuh-tubuh kelelahan terkapar pasrah di atas lantai ruang bawah tanah akademi Karlstein setelah latihan fisik yang memakan waktu tiga jam lebih tanpa istirahat. Dengan nafas yang keluar jarang-jarang, calon-calon prajurit di sana mencoba tetap sadar dan berebut oksigen.

"Gila, sungguh," seorang pemuda berambut setengah pirang setengah coklat berujar patah-patah, "Ini sih namanya dibunuh perlahan," keluhnya. Sebelah tangannya terus-terusan mengipasi tubuh yang banjir keringat dengan tenaga yang tak sampai sepuluh persen.

"Kau saja yang suka mengeluh, H-neun. Tiap hari juga menunya seperti ini," seorang anak dengan kacamata oval –X-eins, menimpali keluhan itu.

Dan A-drei yang terjebak di antara perdebatan H-neun dan X-eins menghela nafas bosan. Dalam hatinya ia mengeluh. Biasanya kalau ada L-elf, mereka berdua sudah pergi ganti baju dan langsung ke kafetaria. Mencari makanan layak untuk mengisi perut yang sudah kosong. Tapi sekarang, ia jadi terjebak di tengah pasangan hitam-putih ini.

"Daripada mengeluhkan latihan hari ini, kenapa tidak langsung ganti baju dan ke kefetaria," saran simple itu akhirnya A-drei berikan ketika H-neun sudah bersiap membalas ucapan X-eins.

"Eh?" H-neun melongo sebentar. Akhirnya sadar akan keberadaan A-drei di sana, "Lah, kukira kau sudah pergi ke kafetaria dengan L-elf," sahutnya bingung. Lantas mendapat jitakan gratis dari X-eins.

"Huh," A-drei sekali lagi menghela nafas. "L-elf sakit. Demam tinggi, kau tidak dengar tadi Kolonel Cain bilang apa?" jelasnya kemudian dengan mata menyipit, kesal.

H-neun yang diberi pandangn seperti itu nyengir salah tingkah. "Maaf, A-drei. Kau tahu tadi aku ngantuk berat," jawaban itu meluncur mulus dengan tawa dibuat-buat. Sukses mengundang kerutan halus di dahi A-drei dan X-eins yang mengalami pendewasaan dini.

"Na, A-drei," setelah jeda canggung yang cukup lama dan jelas mengganggu untuk H-neun yang objek masalah. X-eins menaikkan kacamatanya dan mengalihkan perhatian ke A-drei, "Bukannya kau jadi ketambahan tugas mengurusi L-elf?" tanyanya.

A-drei untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas dan mengangguk singkat. Di lain sisi H-neun malah memasang raut bertanya. "Kenapa jadi A-drei yang mengurus? Yang sakit L-elf kan?" tanyanya. Masih terkapar tidak elit di lantai

"H-neun, kau benar-benar terlalu _esay going_," kali ini X-eins yang menjawab pertanyaan polos –atau bodoh –lainnya dari H-neun. "Sudah jadi peraturan dasar kalau untuk teman sekamar, segala hal kecuali kegiatan akademi berupa latihan dan nilai perorangan adalah tanggung jawab bersama. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu," tambahnya sinis dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat.

H-neun merinding, "aa, ku –kurasa aku pernah dengar," responnya terbata. Seram juga melihat teman sekamarnya yang mulai naik pitam.

"Kalian berdua itu memang cocok ya?" A-drei yang jadi pendengar memberi komentar pendek, dan langsung disahuti tak enak oleh X-eins.

"Aku malah ingin ganti teman sekamar."

Yang langsung membuat H-neun _sweat drop _dan merasa terbuang di saat itu juga.

"Ya, ya, aku paham," sahut A-drei. Pemuda itu menepuk ringan pundak H-neun yang seakan beku. "Itu berarti dia tidak mau pisah denganmu," bisiknya ke telinga si pemilik sandi H9. H-neun pun langsung sumeringah. Lain halnya dengan X-eins yang kelihatan horror.

"Sudah ya, aku ke kafetaria duluan, kalau sampai L-elf pingsan karena tidak makan siang bisa jadi masalah untukku," pamit A-drei setelahnya. Cepat-cepat berjalan keluar dari area latihan ke daerah kafetaria yang ada di permukaan. Meninggalkan H-neun dan X-eins yang saling pandang.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau aku salah lihat? Dia itu sok tidak peduli tapi sebenarnya perhatian pada L-elf?" sederet pertanyaan itu langsung menyerbu keluar begitu wujud A-drei menghilang dari balik pintu.

X-eins angkat bahu, tidak begitu peduli tapi ingin tahu. Sedikit penasaran juga pada pasangan sekamar yang selalu kejar-kejaran poin di akademi. Si pengguna kacamata itu lalu menatap H-neun. "Lebih penting daripada itu, kau mau kehabisan makan siang?" tanyanya.

Dan yang ditanya langsung berdiri, kemudian menjawab terlalu semangat, "Tentu saja tidak!"

.

11.00 AM, jam makan siang.

Helaan nafas berat meluncur dari alat pernafasannya yang terasa tersumbat. L-elf mati-matian mempertahankan kesadarannya dengan nafas tersendat yang membuat paru-parunya seakan mengering. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah menyangka demam akan semenyebalkan ini.

Sekali lagi dia mencoba menggerakan kepala ke arah jam digital di atas meja kecil dekat kasurnya. Tidak ada perubahan. Masih tetap angka sebelas dengan dua 'nol' dan keterangan AM. Sekali lagi pula dia mengingatkan diri, waktunya makan siang.

Biasanya di jam-jam ini adalah saatnya kelaparan dan pergi ke kafetaria. Harusnya dia ada di sana, membawa nampan besi untuk makan siang setelah latihan keras yang menguras tenaga. Harusnya, dia langsung menggambil ham-eeg yang jadi menu tetap dan kesukaanya.

Sialnya, demam yang berkisar tiga puluh sembilan derajat itu membuat semunya berantakan.

Jangankan perasaan lapar untuk makan. Yang ada di otaknya adalah; apakah ia bisa berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk muntah tanpa kekhawatiran untuk kolaps di jalan?

Prediksi yang bisa otakanya usahakan di tengah kondisi gurun itu hanya dua. Delapan puluh persen kemungkinan dia akan pingsan sebelum sampai kamar mandi, dua puluh persen kemungkinan dia akan sampai ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu tidak akan bisa kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada yang menguntungkan sama sekali.

KRIEETT

Pintu kamar terbuka. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya di akademi militer itu dia bersyukur A-drei adalah teman sekamarnya. Bersyukur karena A-drei masih ingat pada dirinya yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur.

"Makan siang," ujar A-drei yang muncul dengan sebuah nampan besi dari balik pintu. Dia mendekat ke arah L-elf yang masih berbaring. "Kalau sakit begini, sisi manusiamu baru kelihatan," komentarnya dengan ekspresi tembok.

Kalau saja tubuhnya mau diajak berkompromi, L-elf pasti akan membalas ucapan jutek A-drei dengan pandangan intimidasi. Sayang yang terjadi tidak seperti yang diinginkan. Membuka mata saja rasanya susah apalagi memberi _death glare_?

Di sisi lain, A-drei meletakan nampan di atas meja tulis. Sebelah tangannya kemudian menyentuh dahi L-elf yang tertutupi poni. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai demam tinggi begini?" tanyanya. Pemuda berambut putih itu bergerak mengambil obat yang tadi pagi di simpannya di laci.

Dari sudut matanya yang buram, L-elf memperhatikan gerak-gerik A-drei dengan seksama. Satu kata yang paling mendeskripsikan si pemilik iris magenta itu adalah kecintaanya pada detail. A-drei selalu memperhatikan bahkan hal-hal terkecil. Walupun kalau masalah kejelian A-drei masih kalah dengannya.

"Kau bisa duduk?" tiba-tiba si albino itu duduk di sampingnya dengan raut tanya. Dia menangguk. Dengan susah payah dan gengsi tinggi dia berusaha duduk. Perutnya kembali melilit, isinya seperti dikocok-kocok dan keinginan untuk muntah kembali muncul di benaknya.

L-elf berusaha mengendalikan diri, menahan cairan yang ingin naik dan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya A-drei mulai khawatir. Terutama ketika kulit wajah si rambut silver makin pucat. "Hei, L-elf? Kau baik-baik saja?" ulangnya. Kali ini sedikit mengguncang tubuh L-elf.

Dan itu adalah kesalahan fatal yang A-drei buat.

HWUEEK

L-elf yang tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa enek yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya akhirnya memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, ke arah A-drei.

"L-ELF!"

.

Bibir A-drei menekuk cemberut. Rambut putihnya basah setelah mandi ulang karena muntahan L-elf beberapa menit lalu. Dan sekarang anak itu sedang mengganti seprei tempat tidur L-elf yang juga mengalami musibah yang sama.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Di atas tempat tidur lainnya L-elf berujar kalem. Perasaannya sudah lebih baik setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya dan minum segelas air putih hangat yang dibawa A-drei.

"Iya, aku paham," sungut A-drei. Masih tidak terima karena seragamnya untuk sesi teori lima belas menit lagi harus berakhir mengenaskan di tempat pakaian kotor.

Tak lama kemudian pemilik iris magenta itu sudah selesai dengan tugas bersih-bersihnya dan bergerak mengambil nampan besi berisi makan siang L-elf di atas meja. "Tolong, jangan bilang kau tidak mau makan ini." Sebuah kalimat sarkasme keluar dari mulutnya ketika menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan ke arah L-elf.

L-elf baru berniat untuk membalas ketika dia melihat sepiring makanan kesuakaannya ada di atas nampan. "Jangan sampai memuntahkan makanan harianmu sendiri, oke?" bahkan ketika A-drei lagi-lagi bertanya dengan suara kesalnya semua itu tidak lagi ia pedulikan.

Yang pasti, ia takjub pada menu makan siang yang sesuai dengan keinginannya itu. Menu makan empat sehat lima sempurna bergizi seimbang dengan ham-egg kesukaannya. Ah, dia bahkan sampai kehilangan kata untuk membalas sindiran A-drei. Perutnya pun langsung merespon senang meihat makanan itu.

"Tak ada yang salah kan?" A-drei berujar bangga. Seringai kecil menekuk di bibirnya ketika menyadari keterpanaan L-elf.

Kadang-kadang mereka itu seperti kucing dan tikus yang suka kejar-kejaran. Tapi toh selalu saling memperhatikan. Dan A-drei tidak terlalu jahat untuk memberikan L-elf makanan kesukaannya ketimbang makanan lembek yang selalu di hindari si rambut silver itu ketika ke kafetaria.

L-elf menggeleng. Diterimanya nampan besi beserta isinya itu dari A-drei. Begitu nampan berpindah tangan A-drei duduk di samping L-elf, di tempat tidurnya.

"Kelas membosankan. Latihannya juga membosankan. Aku ganti lawan tanding tiga kali dan menang. Kalau ada kau biasanya aku yang kalah dan kita terus-terusan mengulang sampai latihan selesai," A-drei berujar panjang lebar ketika L-elf menyuap sendok pertama. Setengah mengabaikan A-drei dia meresapi cita rasa khas makanan di mulutnya. Paduan lembut dan kering dengan rasa asin-gurih yang pas. "Enak ya?" sadar diabaikan, A-drei bertanya penasaran. L-elf tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Baguslah," ujar anak itu menanggapi anggukan L-elf.

A-drei membanting ringan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Setelah latihan badannya masih lelah. Tapi mau dikata apa? dia tidak dapat istirahat yang cukup karena ulah Q-vier –bocah berambut merah yang sangat cinta untuk membunuh orang –yang mengajaknya 'pemanasan' di saat-saat terakhir waktu latihan. Membuat istiraht dua jamnya berubah menjadi istirahat empat puluh lima menit.

"Masih ada kelas kan?" setelah suapan ketiga L-elf bertanya pada A-drei yang bermalasan di atas kasur. A-drei mengangguk. "Mengulang topik analisa perimeter(1) dan simulasinya," si rambut putih menjawab pelan. Masih menyamankan diri di kasur dengan mata tertutup.

L-elf mengernyit aneh melihat pasangan latihan tetapnya itu. Lantas ia menyuap satu sendok lagi ke mulutnya sebelum menggumam menyuruh A-drei duduk.

"Ap –uhuk!"

Begitu A-drei duduk L-elf tanpa kira-kira langsung memaksa cairan putih dalam gelas kecilnya masuk ke dalam mulut A-drei. Sukses membuat si korban –A-drei –terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum kemudian ekspresi horor terpasang di wajahnya.

L-elf baru saja mencekokinya dengan cairan hasil ekskresi sapi. Dan cairan menjijikkan yang keluar dari tubuh sapi itu berhasil masuk ke dalam alat pencernaannya. Mengerikan...

"Apa yang kau lakukan...?" sahut A-drei penuh tekanan. Wajahnya langsung pucat dan ekspresinya berubah aneh.

Sedangkan L-elf bertahan dengan raut biasa. "Kalau wajahmu kusut begitu aku tambah pusing. Begini lebih baik," jawabnya ringan sambil mengarahkan satu sendok berisi daging ham ke arah A-drei. "Buka mulutmu."

A-drei baru saja mau melawan ketika L-elf sekali lagi memaksa satu sendok itu masuk ke mulutnya.

Hup

Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengunyah dan menelan makanan dalam mulutnya. Dari sudut matanya, A-drei tahu L-elf menyeringai menang.

.

"L-elf, bisa pinjam seragammu?" lima menit sebelum kelas selanjutnya dimulai, A-drei bertanya pada L-elf yang kembali merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur dengan kondisi yang lebih baik.

Makan siangnya sudah habis dan obat dalam botol sudah diminum. Demamnya pun sudah tidak seperah tadi pagi.

"Memang seragammu kenapa?" sahut L-elf setengah sadar. Efek samping obat sudah mulai bisa ia rasakan, kelopak matanya jadi berat. Kantuk menyerang.

A-drei kembali manyun. Sebal, seharian ini moodnya buruk karena si rambut silver itu. "Kau lupa tadi muntah di bajuku?" jawabnya retoris.

Di sisi lain, L-elf mengintip sedikit dari sudut matanya yang makin menempel. Siap membawanya ke dunia lain yang disebut mimpi. "Oh... aku lupa," sahutnya pelan dan kembali memejamkan mata. Kantuk makin menyerangnya. "Pakai saja," setengah sadar ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

Lantas di samping tempat tidur A-drei berkacak sebelah pinggang. Diikuti helaan nafas lelah. "Thanks dan lebih baik kau tidur sampai nanti sore. H-neun dan X-eins merencanakan simulasi pemakaian unit _waffe_(2)untuk tes minggu depan. Jadi aku akan terlambat datang setidaknya satu sampai dua jam. Kau ada titipan?" disusul ocehan panjang lebar yang masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

L-elf sudah masuk ke dunia lain dan melalangbuana meninggalkan A-drei.

**Mental note: L-elf akan jadi jauh lebih menyebalkan ketika sakit.**

"_Verdammt_(3)!" umpat A-drei ketika menyadari keadaan.

Dia segera beralih ke meja kecil dekat tempa tidur L-elf, membuka pintu kecil di sana lalu mengambil seragam yang masih terlipat. Kemudian, dipakainya seragam itu dalam kurun waktu tak sampai semenit.

Setelah selesai, A-drei langsung bergegas keluar kamar. Meninggalkan L-elf yang sudah lelap.

"_Bis dann_(4)..."

Dan bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang ditutup suaranya ikut menghilang.

.

Kelas hari ini di awali dengan topik antisipasi prilaku. Bahasan lanjutan dari AP(Analisa Perimeter) yang jadi musuh A-drei sejak pertama kali topik itu dikenalkan oleh nona Kriemhild. Sebuah topik yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terkapar sakit kepala begitu sampai di kamar.

"Bila kalian mengejar seorang pria usia 20 tahun yang bersembunyi di sebuah tempat minum," dan Kolonel Cain di depan kelas sudah mulai memberikan intruksi yang merupakan pemicu sakit kepala untuknya. "Dimana pertama kali kalian akan mencari?"

Beberapa tangan terangkat ke atas.

"X-eins," tunjuk Cain.

X-eins berdiri. "Di bawah meja bar," lalu menjawab.

"Sekarang, kalau kau memposisikan diri sebagai target. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika masuk ke dalam bar?"

"Melihat tempat kabur yang menguntungkan," jawab X-eins ragu.

Cain mengangguk, "Lalu kalau kau melihat kolong meja bar, pintu kamar mandi, dan pintu tempat penyimpanan barang yang tembus ke arah luar. Mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Pintu penyimpanan barang."

"Jadi kalau begitu, apa bentuk antisipasimu?"

Skak-mat.

A-drei di tempat duduknya melihat pemandangan itu dengan mata nyeri. Memprediksi prilaku dari dua pihak berlawanan untuk membuat sebuah jalan pemikiran itu sama susahnya dengan membuat masakan. Kalau tidak pas pasti tidak enak hasilnya.

Dan pikirannya melayang pada sosok L-elf yang jadi anak kesayangan Cain. Andaikan L-elf di sini, semua pertanyaan itu pasti akan dijawab dengan mudah. Toh, itu memang keahlian L-elf.

Lagipula, L-elf kan bisa tahu isi pikiran orang. Jelas gampang.

"A-drei, kelas ini bukan untuk melamun," kata Cain datar.

"Eh?" tertangkap basah melamun, A-drei spontan mengangguk. Lalu cepat-cepat menggeleng, salah tingkah. Kamudian berdiri, "Ma-maaf kolonel."

Cain tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Suaranya terdengar jernih ketika berkata, "Temui aku setelah kelas terakhir di ruang latihan, A-drei," kemudian dia maju beberapa langkah ke meja terdekat tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari A-drei. "Sekarang pertanyaan untukmu. Bagian paling dasar dari analisa perimeter, kau di kejar oleh X-eins. Kau bersembunyi di asrama. Aku mau kau mendefiniskan katagori tiap tempat yang ada di asrama dan dimana kau akan sembunyi," tanya Cain. Tatapannya menusuk.

_Mein Gott!_(5)

Dalam pikirannya A-drei hanya bisa merutuk.

.

Tutor kelas terakhir adalah pria tinggi dengan kulit coklat gelap dan kepala botak. Teori terakhir adalah cara membuat bahan peladak instan di saat terdesak. Dan A-drei mendengarkan semua itu dengan tidak niat.

Jantungnya sejak tadi marathon tiap kali matanya berpapasan dengan jam dinding. Berharap waktu berhenti dan kelas hari ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Berharap nasib mengerti penyesalannya.

**Dia tidak mau bertemua dengan Cain, dia tidak mau menerima hukuman dari Cain, dia ingin kabur **–hanya itu yang terus terniang dalam kepalanya.

Sayangnya nasib lebih bahagia melihat dia menderita. Kelas tiba-tiba sudah bubar ketika dia khusyuk berdoa agar kelas yang membosankan itu tidak pernah selesai.

"Oh, A-drei. Cain berpesan agar kau segera menemuinya." Belum lagi bisa meredakan syoknya, pesan singkat itu langsung jadi petir di dunia kecilnya.

Ini fakta, dia tidak bisa kabur dari kesalahan yang sudah terlanjur dibuatnya. Tak ada kesempatan untuk menghindar. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah menerima hukuman Cain.

"Baik, sir," jawab A-drei tak rela.

Setelah pria tinggi itu menghilang. Sebuah tepukan ringan menggapai pundakanya. H-neun berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah prihatin.

"Well, kuharap Kolonel tidak terlalu keras padamu," katanya simpati. A-drei mendengus. Itu sama sekali tidak membantunya keluar dari masalah.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan cari aku," dan X-eins di samping H-neun lebih tidak membantu. Kalau membuatnya dongkol itu jelas.

Tetapi daripada dipikirkan, yang lebih perlu dilakukannya adalah mempersiapkan diri. Ah, di saat begini baru rasanya menyesal karena tidak mengikuti topik AP dengan serius. Kalau dia bisa antisipasi-kan lebih baik.

.

Lima jam berlalu setelah jiwanya berlabuh dalam alam mimpi. L-elf bangun dengan keadaan segar. Suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai mendekati normal dan tak ada tanda mual yang menyerang. Anak itu duduk di atas kasur dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar kamar.

Satu kata, sepi.

Kemana A-drei?

Itu pertanyaannya.

L-elf melihat jam digital di atas meja, 06:28 PM. Kelas paling terakhir berakhir dua jam lalu. Harusnya A-drei ada di kamar, anak itu mencintai kamar ini lebih dari apapun. Terutama mengingat kelas hari ini menyangkut topik analisa perimeter yang jadi musuh A-drei. Seharusnya si rambut putih itu ada di atas kasurnya, terkapar menyebut-nyebut bentuk skenario yang diambil sebagai contoh 'kejadian' sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Tapi kema–

"Kolonel Cain menyebalkan."

Pintu terbuka bersama kemunculan A-drei dengan sebuah nampan. Rambut basah dengan bibir menekuk. Pemandangan yang menambah kuota pertanyaan dalam kepala L-elf.

Setelah tadi bertanya-tanya dimana A-drei. Sekarang dia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada teman sekamarnya itu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" kata A-drei begitu sadar diperhatikan oleh L-elf.

"Hn."

A-drei menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah L-elf. Seperti siang tadi, dia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja kecil. Setelah itu langsung merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa perlu susah-susah melepas sepatu yang masih terpasang. Beberapa menit kemudian kembali duduk dan menatap L-elf di sebrang.

Dia bertanya, "Kau sudah sembuh?" dengan ekspresi berharap.

L-elf mengangguk sekali. Dan di sisi sana, ia bisa melihat A-drei menarik nafas lega dengan muka cerah. Perasaan aneh menghinggapinya. Ia diterpa rasa tenang begitu melihat sebuah senyum akhirnya terukir di wajah A-drei yang seharian itu ditekuk. Ia tahu perasaan seperti itu tidak seharusnya ia rasakan. Memang apa urasannya dengan A-drei selain teman sekamar dan lawan latihan? Tetapi apapun pikirannya perasaan itu tidak mau hilang.

"Ah, syukurlah," kata A-drei cepat. Sekali lagi merebahkan tubuhnya. Tidak sampai semenit kemudian, anak itu tertidur dengan posisi miring.

.

"Hei..." L-elf menatap A-drei dengan perasaan yang masih aneh. Dia berniat bertanya sedikit pada teman sekamarnya itu beberapa detik lalu. Beberapa hal tentang topik dan materi bahasan yang dipelajari hari ini. Tetepi karena sadar A-drei sudah tidur, diurangkanlah niatan itu.

L-elf duduk di atas tempat tidur –masih –dengan perasaan anehnya. Dia memperhatikan tubuh lelah A-drei di atas kasur dengan posisi yang kelihatan tidak nyaman. Setengah tubuh A-drei bahkan tidak berada di tempat seharusnya –di atas kasur. Apalagi dengan sepatu dan seragam yang masih menempel lekat di sana. Apa rasanya nyaman? L-elf jadi bertanya-tanya.

Padahal biasanya dia cuek pada si pemilik iris magenta itu. Tapi hari ini, melihat apa yang dilakukan A-drei mambuatnya tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja. L-elf pun berjalan ke arah A-drei. Perlahan-lahan melepas sepatu kulit coklat yang masih terpasang kemudian memperbaiki posisi tidur A-drei yang jauh dari kata benar. Setelah selesai dengan dua hal itu L-elf duduk di pinggiran kasur. Dipandangnya lekat wajah A-drei. Wajah yang biasanya menonojolkan ekspresi cemberut dan malu-malu itu keliahatan polos. L-elf menarik perhatiannya ke arah lain ketika ide 'wajah A-drei seperti perempuan dan itu manis' menyeruak di kepalanya.

Itu tidak mungkin. Dia jelas mengada-ada kalau berpikir seperti itu.

Dari sudut mata ia melirik wajah itu sekali lagi. Ide aneh itu masih menyangkut di kepalanya. Sebagian dari dirinya setuju, sebagain lagi menolak. Dan L-elf ingin mengutuhkan dirinya pada kubu yang menolak. Jadi dia sekali lagi memperhatikan wajah A-drei.

Ketika matanya bersipandang dengan wajah itu. Sebagian rambut depan A-drei menutupi wajah itu. Ragu sebentar, L-elf akhirnya merapikan helaian putih itu ke tempat yang sesuai.

A-drei tiba-tiba mengigau, "Syukurlah... kalau kau sembuh." Diiringi sebuah senyum kecil yang membentuk di bibirnya.

Untuk sesaat itu, L-elf terpana. Kata cantik tercetus dalam kepalanya.

Tunggu, apa sih yang dipikirkannya?

.

"Lihat siapa yang kembali," H-neun nyengir lima jari ketika L-elf muncul untuk apel pagi itu. A-drei mengekor di belakang L-elf seperti biasanya sambil mengucek mata. Masih dengan ekspresi ngantuk yang kentara. Mereka bergabung dengan H-neun dan X-eins di tengah lapangan. Para calon tentara berhamburan di sana.

Begitu mereka berempat berkumpul Q-vier datang dengan cengiran lebarnya dan langsung menghambur ke A-drei yang linglung begitu dipeluk. Kebiasaan yang sudah jadi tontonan untuk mereka. A-drei pun memberi pukulan pelan ke puncak kepala Q-vier saat bocah itu memeluknya lama-lama.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu, Q-vier," tegur A-drei diiringi lirikan tajamnya. Q-vier masih dengan cengiran lebarnya. Tidak menerima efek apapun dari sorot tajam itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah membentuk barisan. L-elf berdiri di samping A-drei, di depan X-eins, dan di belakang Q-vier. Suasana tenang yang khas sedikit membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Sakit memang tidak menyenangkan. Dan dia beryukur tidak harus lama-lama sakit dan kehilangan moment seperti ini.

.

Setelah apel selesai meraka berpencar menuju kelas masing-masing. L-elf dan A-drei berjalan bersisian menuju gudang senjata yang jadi kelas mereka hari ini. Di perjalanan, A-drei berkata, "Jangan pernah sakit lagi, L-elf."

L-elf melirik dari sudut mata. Entah kenapa rasanya jadi de javu...

'_A-drei cantik...'_

Tidak, pikiran itu kembali menyerangnya. L-elf cepat-cepat membuang muka ke arah lain. Dia pasti salah _berpikir._ Pikiran itu jelas harus dibuang-buang jauh-jauh dari kepalanya.

.

ENDE

**.**

**Note:**

**(1) Analisa Perimeter adalah pengamatan pada lingkungan sekitar dengan alasan tertntu.**

**(2) Robot Dorssia yang dipakai buat nyerang JIOR pas awal episode 1**

**(3) **_**Verdammt**_** : Damn it!**

**(4) **_**Bis dann**_** : See you later**

**(5) **_**Mein Gott!**_**: Oh no...**

**.**

**Thanks for read :)**


End file.
